Wrath of the Balance
by Daughter Earth 89
Summary: For four months Pitch and D.E. have been living together, but now the Grimm Reaper has returned for revenge. Now the Guardians, D.E., and Pitch, along with Nightlight, Kathreine, and Ombric must enlist the help of Mother Nature and many other spirits. But as they unearth Reapers plan, they find out that this has turned into a war between both sides of the Balance. The Others sequel


**A/N: Well this is the sequel to The Others, so if you haven't read my first story, you won't have any idea what you're reading right now. WARNING: This is just a teaser chapter. It's the first chapter of this story, but I'm not going to be able to update any time soon, due to the fact I'm already working on two other stories. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

Jack flew back to the North Pole depressed. It has been _four months_. Four months since D.E. had been taken by Pitch..._again._ Jack landed on the windowsill and opened the window. He strode into the globe room and collapsed on the couch. North walk in, saw Jack on the couch, and sighed ," No, luck?"

Jack shook his head. " I looked all over Burgess and Antarctica several times over. I didn't find her. Then I ask some other spirits if they had seen her, no luck there either. Then I asked If they had seen Pitch anywhere. They said they hadn't. It's like she's just disappeared."

Jack put his head in his hands. He was worried. He was worried sick. He wanted his friend back. A tear slipped from his eye. North sat next to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. " Vé will find her Jack, we just need time."

Jack looked up and gave a small, hopeful smile. The two Guardians looked at each other untill the heard a small noise come from the hallway. The two immortal looked up to see Jackie Lantern, spirit of Fall and Halloween, Guardian of Creativity. " Did you find her?"

Jack shook his head. Suddenly a hole appeared in the ground of the globe room and Bunnymund and Kilowani, spirit of Summer, Guardian of Magic, came through. Bunny sighed," We got nothin', North. Couldn't find netha' hyde nor tail of her. Tooth and Sandy couldn't find anything eitha'."

Kilowani walked over to a couch opposite of North and Jack, kicked it, and sat down. " It's been four FREAKING months! Where the heck is she!"

All the Guardian fell silent. Mrs. Claus entered the room and hugged her daughter. Jack got up and when to the window. " I'm going to check Burgess one more time I'll be back."

North chuckled," I sent yetis to bring you back later."

Jack smiled and took off out the window.

As Jack flew off, one thought went through his mind. _ If Pitch hurt her, in any way, I'm going to kill him._

* * *

D.E. quietly tip-toed her way through the Nightmare stables in her black robe with gray trimming, very loose sleeves, and shoulder pads, careful not to wake any of the Nightmares especially Onyx or Nightingale. They would go straight to Pitch. D.E. was almost through when she knocked over a bucket and awoke all the Nightmares. Amidst the neighing and whinnying D.E. heard a voice say ," So this is where you've been hiding, my little wild-flower."

D.E. gasped and turned around to stare fearfully into the golden eyes of Pitch Black. He smiled ," Did you really think you could hide from the Boogeyman?"

D.E. turned on her heel and ran to the opposite side of the room and ran into the hall. " You can't run away from me, D.E.."

D.E. ran through the many halls and rooms of Pitch's lair trying to get away from the master of the house, the skirts of the road billowing behind her. _Why did I let him talk me into this! I should have never..._

Stopped at a closet, opened the door and hid inside. She pressed herself against the wall and let her mind race. This endless dance, they have danced it for the past four months. D.E. could never get away, she could never hide from him. He always found her.

D.E. pushed herself into the corner as she heard footsteps approach. She held her breath as they stopped. The anxiety as thick in the air. As the footstep walked away D.E. let out a sigh of relief.

" Found you." D.E. screamed as she was pick up, carried out of the closet, and set on her feet. D.E. just stood there and tried to catch her breath. Finally she stood up and said," Alright, this is the _last _time I play hide-and-seek with you!"

Pitch laughed," Admit it, you had fun."

" It's no fun when I can never win. You always find me!"

"Which reminds me, doesn't this make it 78-0?"

" 79-0, don't rub it in."

Pitch laughed. D.E. started walking of and Pitch followed her in concern. " D.E., whats wrong?"

D.E. looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. " I want to go outside."

Pitch rolled his eyes. " D.E.,..."

" Pitch, PPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE EEEEE! I haven't been outside in four months! Look at how pale my skin is!" She gestured to he snow-white skin. She was so pale from lack of sunlight, she rivaled Jack's pale skin. Actually, a few things changed about D.E. since four months ago. For example: Her hair now went to below her knees and her bangs that once barely went to her eyebrows, now went to her shoulders and were combed off to the side. In the dark, her emerald eye's seemed brighter too.

Pitch though about it and Decided that D.E. had been inside for quiet awhile. "Alright, you may go outside."

D.E. jumped into the air and cheered.

" WAIT!"

D.E. hovered in the air. She had learned how to do a few things without her staff in her time with Pitch. She could hover, float, fly short distances( 5-7 feet), and grow a large amount of flowers in a short amount of time.

Pitch continued ," You may go outside, but I want you to come home in two hours. Also, you can't go outside Burgess, do you understand?"

D.E. nodded.

Pitch smiled and said," Alright, off with you."

D.E. flew off to her room, grabbed her staff and her satchel. Then she flew out of the hole under the bed( Which had come back a few weeks ago) and she flew into the night sky.

* * *

Most of her two hours were up. Apparently when she came out of the hole, it was around 10 o'clock at night. First she checked on each of the children, she missed them very much, but she had found that each of them were asleep. then she flew around Burgess spreading springtime. She wanted the kids to wake up to a beautiful spring morning. Now its almost midnight, and she would have to return to Pitch soon. So she decide to spend her last few moments looking at the stars.

Suddenly a bright light shined down on her face. She look up to see the moon staring down at her. " Well, it's been a long time, Old Man. What have you been up to?"

The moon didn't answer. So D.E. when back to looking at the stars. Then she saw a nightmare run past her. _What the..._ She followed the nightmare into the woods where she lost it.

" I could have sworn..." D.E. looked around trying to find the nightmare she saw.

All of a sudden she was grabbed by furry hands and stuffed into a red sack. Then there was a noise the could only be from a yeti. D.E. said, " A Yeti, but who would send a yeti? ... NORTH! Oh no no no no, this is bad." _Pitch is gonna kill me._

**A/N: Okay let me see a show of hands, who thought D.E. was actually in danger for a moment there. Come on, be honest, let me know what you think. Later :)**


End file.
